


A Beacon to Beasts

by cajunquandary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Smut, puragtory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajunquandary/pseuds/cajunquandary
Summary: While Dean is in Purgatory, he comes across some interesting monsters who help him through.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & You, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester/ You, Dean Winchester & You
Kudos: 5





	A Beacon to Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad day. Enjoy my brain ramblings.

Lightening spider webbed across the sky, for a brief moment illuminating every shadow across Purgatory. The forest practically hissed in the unwelcome brightness. A crack of thunder caused a quake larger than you’d ever felt in the god forsaken land ever before. Darkness fell again, and as your eyes adjusted, you could see that the beast attacking you was fleeing the other direction—no, not fleeing. He was chasing the impact. Something pulled in your chest, a warmth, a spark, a raw need. You were familiar with need and your fangs were proof. But this… this was stronger than anything you’d ever felt before. It nearly drove you mad. You could feel your mind slipping, until you took a step forward, then another, and another. The more you walked towards the source of the prior disturbance, the more sated you felt.

It took weeks of fighting and tracking to find the source—a vampire and another beast. In this land, the best way to survive was to stay hidden, quiet, so you decided to follow them at length. For days you tried to figure out what the other one was, who he was, but man, was he a monster magnet. You’d been in pretty thick before, but never like this. You cover was nearly blown a few times a day, but you were thankful the two were too busy fighting their own to notice you.

“Damn, man. You’re humanity is gon get us kilt.” The vampire wiped the rancid blood from his blade on the latest dead monster’s shirt.

“Yeah well, as soon as we find Cas, we’re getting the hell out of hell.” A human in Purgatory? No wonder there had been such a disturbance. He must have been pulled here by a great force.

“Hey brother, I’m startin to think the angel don’t wanna be found. Dean, think about it. Every time we get close, he disappears again.”

“Benny—don’t.” The human stormed away from the vampire. What was going on? A human and an angel? Things must be getting really messy up top.

The vampire, Benny, turned suddenly in your direction, and you closed your eyes, hoping the leaves and brush camouflaged you well enough. It must have, because he merely shrugged and walked after Dean.

The night was the quietest it had been since the Event. It had been hours since the last monster attack and you were almost as exhausted as they looked. It wasn’t long before the men settled down enough and began to lightly snore. Usually one stood guard as the other slept.

You crept slowly forward, focused completely on the human. He was so beautiful. The creases of his forehead were reduced to fine lines as he slumbered, slow, tender breath fluttering across swollen lips, freckles and mud mixed on his cheeks, hair tousled and bloodied, yet still so soft and shiny. You were only a few feet away now, beginning to feel lost in the warmth radiating from him, drunk in the light from his soul.

A sharp pain through your side interrupted your trance and you were pinned to the ground with a rough javelin, like a butterfly pinned to a shadow box. You screamed in pain, and if you weren’t already twice dead, you’d worry about losing too much blood.

A pair of boots came into your view. “I smelled you days ago. I know you’ve been followin us. Why haven’t you attacked? Are you workin for someone?”

You looked from under your brows, straining to see if Dean was still where he had been, but found nothing. All you could do was gasp. It had been years since anyone had gotten the jump on you like this.

The javelin was withdrawn from your aching side, and you screamed again as your organs smacked back together in the loss. The vampire threw you against the closed tree, and you watched through the pain and captivation as the human secured you with chains.

“Now look, you piece of shit. I’m gonna waste you like I’ve wasted every damn thing in this place. But first, you’re gonna tell me where the angel is, and why you’ve been following us. If I like your answer, I’ll make it quick. If not… well, I don’t normally like the answers.” The human meant business. You’d seen him firsthand, the violence, the rage. All this man left behind him were trails of blood.

You were shaking now, feverish and confused. When had your fangs come out? You retracted them in attempt to look less intimidating and more cooperative. “I’ve been tracking you since you arrived. There was this storm, and I’ve felt a pull towards you the whole time. I-I don’t work for anyone, I swear.” His gnarly blade was pressed against your throat now and panic was rising threatening to close off your throat if the blade didn’t do it first. “I didn’t even know about the angel until earlier today when I overheard you.”

“Well. I don’t think I like your answer.” Dean sliced deeply into your arm. Benny walked away, knowing what was coming. Benny was a monster—Dean was worse.

“P-please I don’t know, I just know the light—your soul is like a candle in this endless darkness. I’ve been here for so, so long and you feel like home. I crave your closeness and I don’t know the details of why, but I couldn’t hurt you.”

Benny looked over his shoulder as Dean paused. Something struck a chord. Benny walked back over and pulled Dean slightly off to the side, almost out of earshot.

“Brother, I think she’s tellin the truth. We should give this one a chance to talk.”

“Why? She doesn’t know anything about Cas. She’s just another monster in my way.”

“And so was I. We were both human once. Let’s hear her out. She hasn’t even fought back.”

The fatigue and injuries caught up with you. Focusing on the blood streaming from your wounds, sleep was finding you, your head fallen forward, hair in your eyes and chest pulled tight against the restraints.

Dean lifted your chin with the end of his blade, your blood still glistening on the edge. Your eyes followed the length of his arm to his face where he held you in an unwavering gaze. Those eyes were greener than anything in this world—more than the trees you hid in, the brush around you, or the sparse grass beneath your feet.

You caught your breath and relaxed your tense muscles. If this was finally what wiped you into oblivion, it would be okay, as long as you could stare into those eyes. After all, you were tired of fighting. Your mortal soul had been tired in life, grown wearier after you were turned, another century had passed before you’d been sent here after a hunter took you out. You remembered how you sat there on your knees, glad to be facing the barrel of the gun after so long that you didn’t even fight. Had you known you’d end up here, you may have fought more to stay topside. But now, you faced oblivion, or so you hoped. This would finally be the end of the suffering.

Dean must have read the familiar look of defeat and acceptance in your face. He lowered the knife, letting your head fall forward again, and caught you in his arms as the chains broke and clattered to the dust.

He leaned you against the base of the tree. You looked up, wanting to see past the leaves to the empty sky, but couldn’t. It was all sharp branches for hundreds of feet up.

“Why were you creeping up on me?” Dean pulled your attention back to them.

“The ache in my chest… the closer I get to you, the easier it is to handle. I wasn’t going to hurt you, I just wanted to be close.”

“And is this better?” He motioned to the foot’s distance between you.

“Yeah,” You half-smiled, the pain from your side still throbbing. It wouldn’t kill you. Nothing in Purgatory killed a monster accept another monster—usually by beheading. It still hurt like a bitch, though.

He pursed his lips and shared a look with Benny, who shrugged. “I’ll stay up and watch, Dean. You get more rest before it starts again. And I’ll watch you, specifically.”

The other vampire motioned at you, an intensity behind his blue eyes you could identify with. This human was meant to be protected, at all costs.

Dean was soon asleep again, his back turned to you.

“Benny, where are you from? How long have you been here?” You wondered aloud.

He eyed you suspiciously, pausing before he answered. “I ran with a crew out of Louisiana, but we sailed all over the Americas. Been here a long time.”

You adjusted you position with a grunt. Benny’s hand was already on his weapon. “Calm down, sailor, just tryin to get comfortable. I’m from Shreveport. Been here a long time, too. Only did about two centuries up top, though.”

“Well, I’ve got a few on you then, sister. Shreveport was nice. Rolled through there a few times.” The vampire chuckled at the memory.

By morning’s light, you felt better, somewhat healed, but mostly sore. You and Benny spoke all the while, learned your ins and outs, and caught up on the situation with Dean, the leviathans, the apocalypse, the angels, and everything else Dean had filled him in on weeks ago.

Sure enough, beasts continued to attack in waves. There were a few close calls, and not a one would speak of the whereabouts of the angel Castiel.

It was dark again, the empty end of a particularly difficult day. You’d all sustained serious injuries. You and Benny would heal quickly, but Dean wouldn’t and you worried for him, lingering protectively close.

He screamed with the monster as he thrust his knife through its eye, his voice echoing long after the lifeless body in front of him. He threw his weapon down, stalking over to a nearby tree. He punched and threw himself against the bark until he was bloodied beyond recognition. Benny could only look down, unable to help his friend. You put yourself between Dean and the tree. His eyes were closed until his fist hit you, the change catching him off guard. You winced against it and grabbed his jacket. Jerking him forward until you were nose to nose, breath and blood mixing, you growled, “We will find him, Dean. But not if you kill yourself first.”

“Y-you sound like him,” His voice cracked and his head fell to your shoulder. You could feel his tears, hot on your frozen skin. This world was so cold and it never ceased to amaze you how he kept his warmth.

“I’ll keep watch. You make him rest.” You’d come to learn that Benny preferred to keep watch from all the years he’d had to watch his own here. You’d survived in hiding, while he’d made a name for himself—a killer, like Dean. You had to give it to him, you’d tried to fight off everything in the beginning, but it was too tiring, like living was. So instead, you learned to live in shadows and whispers.

You were grateful for the moment alone, though. If the electricity across your skin anytime you touched the human indicated anything, it was a confirmation of your heart’s longing. You kept him pulled against your chest, his heartbeat so strong that it reverberated through your body. You focused on the feeling. How many centuries had it been since you felt your own beating?

With a groan, Dean pulled the two of you down into a horizontal heap. You couldn’t see his face in the dark abyss of night, but his heart rate had shifted with his breathing. You could nearly feel the pain he felt, it exuded off of him. Soft lips brushed against yours, and you closed your eyes, slowly guiding one hand to his back above you and the other through his hair. It was as soft as you’d hoped it was. You pulled just slightly, and he crashed into you, his need matching yours as your lips met. He grabbed at you hungrily with a certain gentleness, unable to hold it back anymore.

You both pushed and pulled, wallowed and rolled, careful of injuries but powerless to pull away, fighting to get closer. You helped him wrestle out of his leather jacket, and he groaned into your mouth, a mixture of pain and pleasure. The sound made you shiver, and you both slipped from your tattered pants, breaking only for a moment. You heard a rustle and jolted to your bare feet, weapon already in your hand as you scanned for the source. Dean was frozen by your feet, head still spinning in weakness and lust.

“It’s just me, cher. I heard something and wanted to make sure you two were okay.” As Benny took in the situation, he laughed softly. “Sorry to interrupt. I’ll be over there…”

Dean touched your leg, leaning in to kiss it lightly. You slipped back down next to him, gasping when he quickly found your neck and nipped along your clavicle.

Only a pair of gorilla-wolves attempted to interrupt the steamy romp in the leaves, but Benny quickly took care of them. They wouldn’t have gotten as close as they did but the vampire had been distracted by the sinfully delicious sounds coming from the far side of the tree. He had tried to ignore it at first, but he found his mind wandering. It had been ages since he’d felt the touch of another being, and the want rose up in him, a fire in his stomach.

You panted next to Dean, your injuries far from mind in the lasting ecstasy from being a part of the human. His breathing was still ragged, but slowing. The wound on the back of his shoulder had reopened. Slowly, he let you patch it again. Once dressed, you fell back to the leaves. Dean nuzzled into your side and let out a pained sigh as sleep took him. You could’ve sworn you heard the faintest “Don’t let me die here…” fall from his lips. Your grip on him tightened. You’d get him out if it killed you. But first, you had to find that elusive angel.

It was another month of the same routine. Days and nights ran together. The closer you got to the angel, the denser the swarm of monsters was. Even Benny seemed to be on his last leg. You offered to keep watch this time. At first Benny protested, but you shut him down.

“It’s broad daylight out here. I can see them coming from far enough off, I can give you plenty of time to wake up and fight. Don’t worry.”

He didn’t feel like fighting too much, and finally nodded, sad blue eyes locking on yours in a silent promise.

A few hours passed, and you stood to stretch. A twig snapped behind you, and you twirled quickly, your knife to Benny’s throat. His hands were raised. “Sorry cher, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Nearly lost your head. Why aren’t you resting?” You dropped your arms and stood next to the vampire, staring out through the forest again.

“I rested enough.”

“Right, that’s why you have to use that tree to support yourself.” His lips pressed into a hard smile, blue eyes dropping to the ground. When he looked back up, something in them had changed. He reached towards you, hesitant, and brushed the wavy mess of hair from your face behind your ear, hand gently gliding across your jaw until his thumb rested on your lip.

You closed your eyes and shuddered under the vampire’s touch. It was more familiar than Dean’s. You leaned into it, following as it pulled you into his embrace. He was larger than Dean and still smelled of the swamp and sea. The scent brought you home and you lost yourselves into the throws of passion, memories of home flooding both of you with bittersweet longing. It was rougher, more desperate, more controlled. Before you knew it, he had you biting back a scream as you came in his arms, your back digging into the tree as he held you through it. You bit into his neck, drawing blood and pushing back your teeth as they threatened to emerge. He snarled into your ear and released, standing for a moment, relishing in your closeness.

Dean stirred, grumbling as he woke. The two of you straightened yourselves back out and rounded the tree to greet him.

Over the next two weeks, the three of you grew very close. Sometimes in between attacks, you took solace in each other. Benny and Dean tried not to touch too much during these quick sessions, but once in a while it happened, and you wouldn’t forget how Dean’s moans would become more desperate at Benny’s touch, his grip harder and release faster. Benny could deny it as well, but there was no mistaking the look in his eyes when he’d steal glances at Dean. They wouldn’t act on it, though, you knew. At least you got to be the buffer between them.

You ventured off to scout ahead one day, Benny having to help Dean walk after a surprise run in with a gorilla wolf. Those things sure liked Dean. Upon return, Dean had seemingly regained his strength.

“We’re closer than ever to Cas, he’s three days away by the river. We’re almost done! We can go home!” Dean was grinning widely, a spark finally back in his eyes.

You smiled, scooping him into rough embrace. Benny joined you in the bear hug. You were so ready to be topside again. Benny yelled and let go, Dean tensing in your arms. Then, he threw you to the side as a beast attacked. Its whole face morphed into a shark-tooth ringed mouth, and you grimaced.

Leviathan. They must be tracking the angel, too.

You drew your weapon as one engaged you, swinging and lopping its head off easily after years of practice, until a blade went through your back.

You looked down, the blade red and protruding through your chest, through your lungs. Unable to draw a breath, you fell to your knees.

“No!” Both Benny and Dean were yelling. Black ooze covered them from the slain monsters. You looked up as your assailant withdrew the blade and placed it against your neck. It was another vampire. You looked back to the boys.

“You killed our sister, so now we’re gonna kill yours,” the voice v=behind you said. More boots came into you line of view.

Benny looked broken as he charged, teeth bared in defiance. Dean bounded to you, holding your gaze with those emerald green eyes.

Once again, you caught your breath and relaxed your tense muscles. If this was finally what wiped you into oblivion, it would be okay, as long as you could stare into those eyes. After all, you were tired of fighting…This would finally be the end of the suffering. The warmth from Dean’s soul flooded over you as he got closer, but it was too late.

Your head rolled from your body. Dean decimated the group of vampires in record time, the rage fully returned. Once again, the hunter had become more vicious than any monster in the land. In two days, he would limp to the river and find his angel.

You woke on the other side of Purgatory. So that’s what happened to monsters who die in monster heaven… they get zapped to another part. You were stuck in hell, too far away to reach them in time. One day you would find a way out. You had to.


End file.
